Brickfilmer's Guild Film Festival
The Brickfilmer's Guild Film Festival (originally called the Brickfilmer's Guild Animation Festival, and often abbreviated to BFG Film Festival) is an annual event held by The Four Monkeys and the Brickfilmer's Guild to recognise brickfilms released within a year that excel in various categories. It has run every year since 2012. Unlike the similar Bricks in Motion Awards, films must be submitted for consideration. The festival features main categories such as Best Brickfilm, Best Cinematography and Best Animation, and also includes less formal Honorable Mention categories. These are often more specific categories, such as Best Star Wars Brickfilm or Best Video Game Themed Brickfilm, and change each year. They are mainly included for fun, and have not featured prizes. 2012 Brickfilmer's Guild Animation Festival The first Brickfilmer's Guild Animation Festival was announced in 2012 by The Four Monkeys, who were also the judges.2012 Brickfilmer's Guild Animation Festival announcement Entrants were allowed to submit up to three films each, and over 250 entries were received. Prizes for the eight main categories were provided by BrickWarriors, BrickStix, David Pickett, Spencer Olson and The Four Monkeys.2012 results video Prize-winning categories Honorable mention categories 2013 Brickfilmer's Guild Animation Festival The 2013 Brickfilmer's Guild Animation Festival was again judged solely by The Four Monkeys. Starting from this edition, entrants could only submit one film rather than three,Number of entries accepted per person in 2013 and 70+ films were submitted.2013 entry playlist Two new categories, Best Lighting and Best Music Score, were added. The only category to receive a prize was Best Brickfilm of Festival.2013 Brickfilmer's Guild Animation Festival announcement Main categories Honorable mention categories 2014 Brickfilmer's Guild Film Festival In 2014, the name of the event changed from Brickfilmer's Guild Animation Festival to Brickfilmer's Guild Film Festival. This was the first year to include a panel of judges, with each one representing a different brickfilming website: Dave Smith (Brickfilmer's Guild), David Pickett (The Set Bump), Shelby Pritchard (Bricks in Motion), Steffen Troeger (BrickBoard) and Bruno Lefèvre (Brick à Brack). There were no physical prizes,2014 Brickfilmer's Guild Film Festival announcement and the Best Lighting category was removed, so that lighting could be judged as a component of the cinematography. 42 films were submitted.2014 entry number Main categories Honorable mention categories 2015 Brickfilmer's Guild Film Festival The 2015 Brickfilmer's Guild Film Festival was judged by Dave Smith, David Pickett, Shelby Pritchard, Mirko Horstmann and Bruno Lefèvre.2015 Brickfilmer's Guild Film Festival announcement It received 59 accepted entries.2015 Brickfilmer's Guild Film Festival thread on Bricks in Motion Main categories Honorable mention categories 2016 Brickfilmer's Guild Film Festival The 2016 Brickfilmer's Guild Film Festival was judged by Dave Smith, David Pickett, Mirko Horstmann, Marc-André Caron and Zach Macias.2016 Brickfilmer's Guild Film Festival announcement 49 films were submitted.Entries to the 2016 festival Main categories Honorable mention categories 2017 Brickfilmer's Guild Film Festival The 2017 Brickfilmer's Guild Film Festival was judged by Dave Smith, Seán Willis, Mirko Horstmann, and Marc-André Caron.2017 Brickfilmer's Guild Film Festival announcement 54 films were submitted.Entries to the 2017 festival This year added a new annual award, the Brickfilmer's Guild Community Award, for a different brickfilmer each year whose achievements and leadership promote the art of brickfilming.2017 Brickfilmer's Guild Film Festival results Main categories Honorable mention categories 2018 Brickfilmer's Guild Film Festival The 2018 Brickfilmer's Guild Film Festival was judged by Dave Smith, Shelby Pritchard, Chris Salaises, Bruno Lefèvre, Michael Hickox, and Seán Willis.2018 Brickfilmer's Guild Film Festival nominees 63 films were submitted.Entries to the 2018 festival The new category Best Digital Effects (CGI) was added, and the category Best Music Score was changed to Best Original Music Score. The Brickfilmer of the Year and Community Award categories had top threes rather than just one winner announced, and they were both voted on by BFG members, whereas the Community Award winner was selected by The Four Monkeys in the previous year.2018 Brickfilmer's Guild Film Festival results Main categories Honorable mention categories 2019 Brickfilmer's Guild Film Festival The 2019 Brickfilmer's Guild Film Festival was judged by Dave Smith, Christopher Gearhart, Chris Major, William Osborne, Zach Macias, and Seán Willis.2019 Brickfilmer's Guild Film Festival nominees 56 films were submitted.Entries to the 2019 festival A category for set design and construction, Best Scenic, was added. Main categories (winners TBA) References Category:Brickfilming competitions and festivals Category:Annual competitions